Innocent Detention
by xx Mizz.Masquerade xx
Summary: Misaki gives Usui detention though he claims he's innocent. But the one really paying for it all is Misaki. A few hours alone with the perverted Usui and his weird antics. Damn!


TA DA! I'm back again! And with another new fic! :D

Yeps. I'm still trying new things out. First it was the kuroshitsuji fic and now

KAICHOU WA MAID SAMA~! XD

For those of you who are new to me hello! I'm Reina! It's nice to meet you all ^^

Everyone, please go easy on me seeing as this is my first time writing a fic for this anime. I'm still new at it ^^"

Enjoy~!

* * *

**Innoce****nt Detention**

SLAM!

"Prez!" Yukimura called as he entered the room. "All the forms for the upcoming festival next week have been completed. All we need now is the food menu"

"Good work" Misaki praised as the large stack of forms were placed on top of her desk.

"Ah, I can't wait! I'm so excited! I wonder what kind of foods will be there. Maybe rice balls? If not, I could make some. My rice ball's aren't that bad"

"That's great, Yukimura"

Yukimura gave a look of question. Usually the school's president was more upbeat and anxious about upcoming events. Especially if they could help with the school reputation.

"Huh? Prez, is something wrong?" Yukimura asked.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Misaki replied as she began to overlook the forms.

"No reason. You're just less energetic. You seem kind of stressed"

"Do I?"

"Yeah, but I guess I understand. You've been working so hard lately. What, with the school festival coming up and everything. Not to mention all the tests you've been studying for"

"Thanks but I'm alright. I can handle it all" Misaki said as she gave him a reassuring smile.

"No problem. But other than that, Prez...what's Usui doing here?"

At the back of the room only a few metres away sat the school's idol, Usui Takumi. At the mention of his name Usui looked over at the two, puzzled, and a swirled lollipop in his mouth. "Huh?" He murmured.

"OI, DON'T EAT IN HERE!" Misaki shouted.

"But I'm hungry" Usui whined.

"You knew you had detention today so why didn't you eat your lunch at the right time instead of choosing to bother me!"

"I thought I'd be able to get out of it"

"You..." Misaki growled, a dangerous aura emitting from her.

Yukimura sweat dropped and chuckles nervously, now realising the reason behind Misaki's weird behaviour. But it couldn't be helped. This was jus this president's nature after all. But sensing such a scary aura told him that it was his cue to leave.

"Prez, tell me again why I have detention. Is it because you wanted to spend some time with me?" Usui teased.

"Idiot! It was because you disrupted the girl's volleyball session and made one of them faint!" Misaki corrected.

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't do it on purpose. You just sound jealous to me"

"THAT'S NOT IT!"

Usui smirked in amusement. "I bet the only reason you put me in detention was so you could _teach me a lesson_"

"No way! Don't misunderstand!-"

"Ayuzawa..."

In a matter of seconds, as if time had stopped for a moment, Usui had Misaki against the wall, his tall structure looming over her. A hand gently took hold of her chin and brought her closer to the face in front of him.

"Are you going to punish me now?" Usui finished.

"Wh-what?" Misaki sputtered, trying to hide the light blush forming on her face.

"I've been bad. So you're going to spank me now, right?"

"P-PERVERT!" Misaki shouted as she pushed him away.

Usui gave a small chuckle at the predictable moves of his president. While muttering small things Misaki retreated to her place at the front desk. Usui followed and stopped in front of it, standing opposite her.

"Are you really serious about this detention?" Usui asked.

"It's about time you owned up to your crimes" Misaki answered.

"Eh? Crimes?" Usui muttered, wondering why his president made it sound far more worse than what it really was.

"You've been a nuisance at this school for far too long but finally you get to pay for all you've done"

"Ayuzawa, you're not making any sense"

But Misaki was too caught up in her own little world of desired future visions. "This detention is just the first step. Soon enough your behaviour will have changed and your mine remodelled. You'll be a model student! And all my hard work would pay off. Your new self will take affect and be sure to get Seika High School noticed! Our previous bad reputation will have been forgotten about!" She said.

The attention was immediately turned to Usui, who was nibbling on his lolly, bored. "Usui, I'm counting on you to set a good example!" Misaki said with confidence. "Become the model student after this!"

"Not a chance" Usui replied.

...

"DON'T JUST SAY NO LIKE THAT!"

...

It had been a short while since then. Usui had taken to sleeping at his desk, having gotten bored of being yelled at by Misaki.

"Usui"

...

"Usui"

...

"Usui!"

...

"Usui!"

...

"Oi, USUI!"

A pair of jade green eyes opened up to the world again. They met with a pair of topaz coloured ones before him. And an annoyed Misaki.

"Eh, Ayuzawa? What happened to your cute cat ears and maid suit? And why aren't you feeding me porridge anymore?" Usui asked, still thinking he was dreaming.

"Idiot! Don't include me in your weird fantasies!" Misaki scolded as she smacked him across the head with a notebook.

"Let's make them a reality then"

"Shut up!"

"Why did you wake me up? I doubt I can have the same dream again now"

"Never mind that! You're in detention so the least you could do is act like it!"

Usui gave a blank look to the piece of paper that had been shoved in his face. "But I'm innocent" Usui said. "You're only doing this because you got jealous"

"I TOLD YOU THAT'S NOT IT!

"So I disrupted the girl's volleyball session and made two of them faint. What's so terrible about that? It was practically harmless"

"How about the fact that afterwards you hid in the girl's changing rooms and waited for them to come in and undress" Misaki added, the dark aura coming back.

"You don't have to worry. I won't get caught next time"

SMACK!

...

Usui now had two bruised/sore areas on his head, both of which decided to continue their painful stay.

"Hey, if you keep smacking me I may just get a concussion" Usui said. "Or worse, Amnesia"

"Even so it would be no one's fault but your own" Misaki said as she wrote at her desk.

"That's not fair. I'm innocent"

"LOOK, WE HAVE ACTUAL VIDEO FOOTAGE SO THERE'S NO POINT IN YOU STICKING TO THAT LIE!"

"Video footage?"

"Yes!"

"Ah, in a way that's kind of perverted in itself. It's like watching porn"

"THAT IS COMPLETLEY DIFFERENT AND YOU KNOW IT!" Misaki shouted, the pencil in her hand breaking from the force of the squeeze.

...

"Neeee, Ayuzawa" Usui called as he played around with a paddle and string.

The noise and Usui's constant calling were starting to irk her just a little. Okay, understatement. They were making her want to choke Usui to death. Where he found such a toy was beyond her.

"What now!" Misaki asked.

"We have a test tomorrow, right?"

"What of it?"

"Hm...shouldn't you be at home studying then?"

"I would but I have to watch over you"

"Sounds perverted"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"

"Yeah but like I said, I'm innocent. So why can't I leave?"

"I told you, you're not innocent! We have the proof!"

Usui gave a few fake coughs. "You mean porn"

"SHUT UUUUUUP!"

...

"Ne, Ayuzawa!" Usui called for the umpteenth time.

Misaki had taken a dead-like position across her desk, with her head faced down on the desk and her arms sprawled out on top. Usui had worn her out with all his weird antics. School had finished a few hours ago but the detention was still on-going.

"Ne, Ayuzawa!" Usui called again.

Maybe she could let him go early. Get him another day. It's true that it wasn't as bad as she made it seem...maybe. But would it be right? Could she really let him go early and save herself from all this?

"A-yu-za-waaaaa!"

No. What kind of president would she be if she just let people off for her own sake? The school came first! She could let him go but then he wouldn't learn his lesson! That's just what detention was for. A time to reflect and repent on all your wrong-doing's!

"Ayuzawa! Ayuzawa! Ayuzawa!"

Would he EVER learn his lesson! Most likely not.

"Ayuzawa!"

But if that's true...

"Ayuzawa!"

What was she doing wasting her time here? WITH HIM!

"Ne, Ayuzawa-"

"WHAT! FOR GOD'S SAKE, WHAT IS IT!" Misaki finally answered.

"I just thought you should know something" Usui said.

"What is it!"

"You got it wrong"

"Got what wrong?"

"My detention"

"Huh?"

"Ayuzawa...my detention is for next week"

...

Smokin' hot Blondie with a swirled lollipop in his mouth and a crush on the school's president say what!

* * *

Hm, was that last line an added bonus maybe? (Or maybe I just watch too much Hanna Montana?)

Okay! So what did everyone think of my first ever Kaichou wa maid sama fic? Did I do well? Oh, please say I did a good job especially for my first try! "XD

Haha, do you all like the way I write Usui? I'm hoping some of you do and laughed at his scenes X)

Maybe I'll write more kaichou wa maid sama & Kuroshitsuji fics in the future. Who knows?

Please read & review with your dying will!

Baibai~ :3


End file.
